


Three?

by QueennorKing



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, had some confusion with hamuko and minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Aigis comes to a realization. So does Hamuko. And finally, so does Akihiko.





	Three?

“I think I lied to you before, Hamuko-san.”

Hamuko lifted her head from her book to look at Aigis, sitting beside her on the bench, an unfinished bento sitting between them. She looked just as nervous and unsure of herself the day she confessed her feelings.

Unprompted, she continued, “About me having this feeling only for you.”

The book lowered to Hamuko’s lap, “Oh,” She hummed, now unsure herself. So far, these emotions stewing between them had been unacted upon, except for a single kiss to her Papillion Heart. But, even so… the thought of Aigis falling out of love with her made her stomach hurt, “Can I ask who?” She murmured.

Aigis lifted her head to gaze back at her, “With Akihiko-senpai.”

Hamuko’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, “Oh!”

Now, maybe this shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was at the time. Akihiko was Hamuko’s boyfriend for many months, and Aigis liked being by Hamuko, which meant she also spent a lot of time with Akihiko. In fact… the more she thought back on it, the two of them had been spending more and more time alone together. Like she and Aigis did.

But now, this begged the question, “Does he know?”

She shook her head slowly, “I wished to talk to you about it first. He is your lover, after all, and you know how I feel about you. I already know there won’t be anything between us, but now that I feel like this for him as well…” She hung her head with a heavy sigh, “It’s becoming so confusing. Is it normal to feel like this for two people at once?”

With her lips hidden behind her book, Hamuko thought about this with a faint blush on her cheeks, “Maybe…” She murmured, “Maybe not. But, at least you’re not alone.” She lowered the book slightly, meeting Aigis’ eyes, “Cuz I feel the same way. About you and Aki.”

Suddenly, Aigis’ cheeks were ablaze, Hamuko was afraid she’d overheat. Unlike Aigis, she had kept her feelings close to her chest, unable or unwilling to admit them out loud while she still loved Akihiko just as fiercely.

Aigis covered her face with her hands, “P-Pardon me, I feel so warm. I’m burning up.”

“Are you gonna be okay?”

She nodded furiously, “Yes, just give me a moment to compose myself, please!”

After a few moments, Aigis finally pulled her hands away from her face, pushing her hair away from her eyes. If a robot could sweat, she’d be doing plenty of it, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be!” Hamuko said, taking her hand, “If you don’t think I get that way when I think about you and Aki then I don’t know what to tell you.”

She giggled, covering her hands with her own, but her expression became pensive, “Should… I tell Akihiko-senpai?” She wondered, her mouth a thin line, “We do not know if he feels the same as we do. What will happen if he doesn’t understand?

“I don’t want you to lose someone so precious.” She said, “I don’t want to lose him either. Could these feelings be so strange that – “

“Hold your horses,” Hamuko squeezed her hands until she’d look at her, “Let’s think this through together before we start thinking the worst. Sure, he may be confused at first whether he feels the same or not, but,” She looked away, “I… don’t like keeping this from him. My feelings for you and your feelings for me. And I don’t want him to think that this means I don’t love him just the same as the day we became a couple.”

She brought their joined hands to her lap, “And, I want to give us a chance. The three of us, together.”

“Will that even work?”

“Shouldn’t we at least try?

Aigis could do nothing but stare, slowly taken by the image of her and the two of the most precious people to her together.

Hamuko nodded in determination, “But I won’t do it without you.”

Aigis met her gaze with soft adoration, “I will stay by your side always.”

* * *

 

Akihiko’s cell buzzed near the end of lunch and he felt himself smile when he saw Hamuko's name pop up.

“Hey, can you meet Aigis and I up on the roof after school today?”

His heart thumped strangely. It had been doing that lately, like it did back when he used to see her and he still wasn’t sure what his feelings were. Except, now it was happening whenever Aigis was involved, and especially when it was the two of them together.

He didn’t let himself think about that too long. It wasn’t avoidance, it was just lack of time. Yeah…

He sent off a quick text and went back to class, and tried not to dwell too long on what the girls would look like with the afternoon sun in their hair.

“Hey!”

Hamuko and Aigis turned to him with nervous grins, though he didn’t pick up on that right away.

“So, what’s going on?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. “Are we going somewhere?”

Hamuko laughed anxiously, “That sorta depends on you…” She murmured under her breath.

“We have something we need to tell you, Akihiko-senpai.” Aigis said, stepping forward with her hands clasped over her chest. “It’s something… very important.”

He blinked, finally noticing their nerves. It was starting to rub off on him, “Okay?”

She looked down at her shoes, until Hamuko squeezed her shoulder and gave her strength to confess her true feelings, “I… have a wish, Akihiko-senpai.” She started softly, “At first, I thought it was only for Hamuko-san, but I’ve come to the realization that it’s for you, too.

“I… am not human, but my heart is becoming more and more human every day. Ever since I met Hamuko, ever since I met you, and ever since I met everyone else. But, it’s the two of you who take up the entirety of my new heart.” She finally met his eyes, though it was timid and shy, accompanied by a faint blush, “I love both of you. Deeply, wholly, and I would stay with you for as long as I can.”

At first it sounded just like everything else she had said about Hamuko since the day they met, but… looking past the lines, he could see the very human meaning behind her words.

He could feel his cheeks burn, “Aigis?”

“And I feel the same way.” Hamuko joined in, also blushing, “I’ve realized that I love Aigis, too, just as much as I love you.”

He recoiled, “What?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you, or if I should.” She said, looking him straight in the eye, “I never acted on these feelings because I love you so much and I want to be with you. But then Aigis told me how much she loves you, too, and now we’re here. Because…” She took a deep breath, “Because we would like the three of us to be together.”

“Romantically.” Aigis clarified, blushing even harder, “But we will not go any further than this without you. We don’t want to be without you.”

“Ever.” Hamuko said, “We love you.”

If a human could blue screen, Akihiko would be doing just that. His racing thoughts ran to catch up to the situation. To this strange, weird (but wonderful) confession.

“I – I don’t understand.”

Seeing their faces fall, he was quick to say, “I mean, no, I just – I need some time to think.” He coughed in embarrassment, “I’m – I guess I’m little confused. No, scratch that, I’m a lot confused.”

Hamuko nodded knowingly at Aigis, _See?_

“And – And it’s not – actually it is, but,” He stumbled and fought for words, “it’s – it’s me, too.” He finally admitted, “I need some time to think, o – okay?”

They both nodded understandingly.

“It took me time as well.” Aigis said with a small smile, “Take your time.”

Hamuko walked up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, “Whatever time you need. Just let us know when you’re ready, okay?”

“Yeah…” He mumbled, turning his face to kiss her forehead, “I’ll let you know – both of you.”

* * *

 

Akihiko could not sleep.

It had been two days since the girls had confessed their feelings to him, and he was still reeling. Despite his countless questions, his confused emotions, he found himself curious enough to look up pairings like… like theirs could potentially be.

 _Polyamory,_ not to be confused with polygamy, a romantic and sexual relationship consisting of more than two people with everyone’s knowing consent. It did ease him to know that there were others who felt these things and managed to have happy, long relationships. More than anyone would know.

Which only brought up the question, _Is it because I love them? Both of them? At the same time?_

He certainly loved Hamuko, he had for a long time, even when he didn’t know it. Could that be the same situation with Aigis?

She was cute, he thought so from the moment he saw her, and watching her grow was a gift. She was weird, sure, but so was half the people living in the dorm (if not more). But she was also kind, and curious, and strong, and brave, and loyal, and unintentionally funny. He could admire those traits in anyone, all of his friends possessed a few of them at least, but…

His memories brought of visions of her trying red bean mochi for the first time as an after training snack. Of her talking to animals on the street on the way home, of her smiling, of her watching snow fall. Of her and Hamuko laughing together on the sofa, collapsing on each other.

 _Oh, shit._ He put his arm over his eyes but couldn’t stop his pained smile, _Oh, goddammit._ He was a clueless idiot, that’s for sure. How long had this been going on for without him noticing? Again?

At least this time he didn’t need someone else to point it out to him.

He came to a decision and pulled the covers over him.

Akihiko finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

_“H-Hey, can we all meet up in your room later, Hamuko?”_

And now that they were there, his palms felt sweaty but his heart felt light. It felt right, just like it did the day he asked her to be his girl.

They stood in Hamuko’s bedroom, the orange sunset drifted in through the window. No one made to sit quite yet, the tension said not to. This was something he’d want to say standing up, anyway.

“So…” He took a sharp breath, “I gave this a lot of thought… Did some studying, and,” He let it go in a long sigh of relief for what he’d finally confess, “and I love you both. In the way you love me. And, I’m sure Hamuko will tell you,” He said with a huff and a smile, “I tend to keep things pretty simple.

“Will you be my girls?”

For a second there was surprised silence as they stared at him with slowly growing smiles. Then, Hamuko shot to her feet and threw her arms around him, “Yes!”

Another pair of arms wrapped around them and Aigis’s blond hair ticked his chin, “Yes.” She whispered, “Yes.”

…

The three of them stayed in Hamuko’s room until morning, talking, laughing, and falling asleep in the same bed. As it felt like it had always been.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept the time ambiguous to us p3 ending deniers  
> 


End file.
